Unexpected
by MrLibrocubicularist
Summary: No one saw it coming. It was totally unexpected and left them reeling with confusion. But this unlikely pair sure has knacks for blowing their minds out of proportion. /1886 compilation of loosely connected ficlets. (sporadic updates)
1. chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its characters belong to Amano Akira. I only own the plot and the OCs that may appear.

NOTE: My first attempt on writing a HibariXHaru. The oddness of this ship fascinates me and well, I want to experiment using this two as my main pairing. And voila! Here it is. Please go easy on this amateur.

WARNING: OOC-ness, 1886, mild violence, morbid thoughts, wrong grammar (because English is not my first language), typographical error, bad attempt at humour. I tried.

SUMMARY: No one saw it coming. It was totally unexpected and left them reeling with confusion. But this unlikely pair sure has knacks for blowing their minds out of proportion. /1886 compilation of drabbles

xXx

Being involved with the strongest mafia famiglia, becoming the strongest hitman, got cursed and turned into an infant, knowing secrets that will blow minds out of proportions, being sent ten years to the future, Reborn wanted to say nothing surprises him anymore. Nothing can make him stop, stare and question what the universe has come up to, again, because let's be honest, he have an interesting life filled with eccentric yet amusing people that he sometimes –_always_—want to bury six feet under. Nothing fazes the infant tutor. But it seems like he was wrong.

Squinting, Reborn wondered if he was caught in an illusion created by the enemy but quickly dismissed the idea as swiftly as it came. He wasn't called the strongest arcobaleno for nothing. Plus dealing with Viper –excuse him, _Mammon_—he picked up a thing or two when it comes to illusions. And _this_, he was certain, was no illusion.

Laid on the rooftop of Namimori Middle School, the ex-prefect of said school and the strongest guardian of Vongola's 10th Generation was peacefully dozing off, a serene expression on his normally expressionless face. But this rare show of expression from Hibari Kyoya was not what caught Reborn off guard.

No. It was the presence of the person Reborn never thought would be involved with the ever reclusive and blood thirsty cloud guardian. A person Reborn knew very well.

Miura Haru, the odd girl who loudly proclaimed her love for his former student five years ago, the girl who likes sweets and cosplaying, the loud, always smiling girl that was friends with almost everyone, was curled up on the cloud guardian's side, also asleep. Well, 'curled up' was calling it lightly because the girl was practically half on top of the cloud guardian.

This made the ex-arcobaleno's eyebrows raised to his hairline.

He didn't know the two had this kind of relationship. He wasn't even sure this unlikely pair are friends. And he was sure no one knew nor noticed this kind of development blooming between these two.

Curiosity replaced the bewilderment he felt seconds ago.

If the two standing next to each other in a respectable distance raise enough questions from the people who knew them, imagine the reactions of the Vongola family when they see the resident lone wolf and the ever bubbly mechanic looking cosy with each other.

Reborn smirked at the thought, eyes flashing a mischievous evil glint.

It would be another entertaining sight to see. Not to mention, a couple of ammunition for blackmailing (not that Reborn would quickly resort to that tactic, threats are his forte but one should never ignore when opportunity comes knocking on your door, right?).

Tugging the brim of his fedora down, the hitman called as Reborn turned around and went towards the door, lips still sporting the devilish smirk that looked out of place on his baby face.

Really, if he was a creature incapable of quickly processing information he stumbled upon, it would take minutes or perhaps an hour for everything to sink in and the cloud guardian would have noticed him gawking (not that he gawked, nope, never) but he was not and he had to go before they notice his presence, especially the cloud guardian. He was not in the mood to fight.

And he really didn't want to ruin the moment.

Turning his head, Reborn glanced at the odd pair before closing the door.

Life really had its unexpected turns. And he wondered where this development will lead to and how will it affect the rest of the family.

Well, he'll just wait and see.


	2. chapter 2

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER AND WARNINGS ARE APPLIED!**

**\--**

The first time he saw them together, Kusakabe Tetsuya was surprised. Kyo-san was, after all, a man who likes his solitude and avoided interaction with others like a plague, unless it involved a fight that always, always ended up with the opponent bloodied and bruised, so it shocked him to see his boss with the Vongola's ever cheerful mechanic; with the said mechanic sporting a rather bright smile on her pretty face (but she was always smiling brightly to everyone so Tetsuya waved off his, rather stupid on his part, observation but a niggling part on him was whispering; _her smile is a bit brighter? Prettier?_). But the shock subsided and comprehension sunk in, Tetsuya imagined a light bulb above his head, when he saw the dark haired female – Miura-san – handed something (a purple box. It was a purple box) to Kyo-san.

A box weapon.

Confused thoughts fading, Kusakabe nodded his head when his question got answered. Of course, that's the reason. He remembered Kyo-san giving it to Gianini-san the other day for check up.

Pivoting his foot, ready to walk away, Kusakabe paused. Eyes widen a fraction and brows rising to his hairline, he watched as Kyo-san raised his free hand and lightly caress Miura-san's reddening cheek with the back of his hand. Like he sometimes did with Hibird.

He can only watch their side profile but Kusakabe was sure.

Kyo-san was smiling.

It's a small, barely there, smile but still a smile nonetheless. And it freaked Kusakabe out. Kyo-san, in all years he knew him, never smile unless, again, he's in a fight. And he's definitely not in a fight! _What's going on?__!_

Plagued, again, with confused thoughts, Kusakabe silently walk away from the scene. Filing what he saw on the back of his mind to analyse later after all his work was done.

That day, he forgot to deliver the papers on time resulting to a rather nasty bruise on his chin.

**\--**

The second time was an accident like the first.

He didn't mean to. He was just walking along the hallway minding his own business when a loud thud caught his attention.

A bit apprehensive and wary (_did an enemy managed to sneak inside their base?),_ he moved to locate the source of noise _(or noises? He can hear other strange noises too. Seriously, does this intruder not know the meaning of stealth?)_. With careful steps, the noise lead him to the storage room, the only room near his vicinity. Kusakabe silently peeked through the small gap of the open door, ready to launch an attack to the intruder, only to balk and flee with surprising speed.

He shouldn't have look. He should have ignore the strange noise. Come to think of it, why didn't he notice it before? The strange noises..

Kusakabe's already red face turned more red, if that's possible, as he remembered what he saw.

Kyo-san pinning an almost half-naked Miura-san on the wall while they kissed passionately.

Now, Kusakabe was not _that_ surprised of the development. He had his guesses a few months ago, he absently rubbed his chin, and what he witnessed today solidify it.

Kyo-san and Miura-san were together. And judging from it, they're together for a long time now.

Wheezing and trying to catch his breathe, Kusakabe leaned on a tree for support after running from their base to the forest to get away. If Kyo-san knew he saw them, Kusakabe shivered. He didn't want to know. Much like how he wanted to scrub the mental image of his boss making out with his lady out of his mind.

Wincing, Kusakabe straighten his suit and think of ways how to erase that out of his mind. He heard that the Bronco and some of his family was here. Perhaps he can invite Romario-san for a drink.

**\--**

The third, fourth, fifth and so on time, Kusakabe learned not to freak out too much and just quietly walk away when he happen to stumble upon his boss and his lady having their moment around the base. He learned to turn a blind eye and act like he's an air when the situation needs it. Really, sometimes he even forget he existed when he, Kyo-san and Miura-san were in the same room. Not that the two act like all lovey-dovey. They actually maintain a safe distance when in company of others and act like they're only acquaintances (or strangers) but since Kusakabe knew, he noticed little things between them. The lingering gaze, small smiles (from Miura-san), softening of eyes, Kusakabe had to restrain himself from smiling whenever he happened to witness their interaction.

Sometimes it baffled him. Kyo-san and Miura-san. The two of them were complete opposite and he couldn't fathom how the two start their relationship but when he saw them together, his questions left him and only a phrase remain; Opposite attracts.

And he, Kusakabe Tetsuya, right-hand man of Hibari Kyoya, was happy for them. Especially for Kyo-san.

"Tetsuya."

"Kyo-san?"

"Give this to the small animal."

Taking the folders from his boss, Kusakabe turned to deliver the papers but not before seeing his boss lightly trace the corners of a small purple box. Kusakabe smiled.

He wondered when the wedding is.

**\--**

This unbeta-ed

**\--**

**Finally updated! I'm sorry if there are typo errors and wrong grammar. I made this in haste so I don't have time to proof-read and revise it.**

**Constructive criticism is allowed~ Thanks.**


End file.
